


Frequency

by Pearls1975



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: Sexual tension comes to a head when Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Lotor are stuck on a transport ship back to the castle of lions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU assumes that Lotor will be working with the Paladins and not being drunk on power and being an ass.  
> .  
> This was fun but kinda difficult to write; definitely a good challenge! Enjoy and happy reading!
> 
> EDIT: Fixed the formatting so it's easier to read. Also, I realize everyone is probably OOC but this is an AU!!

The soft hum of the engine reached Keith’s ears the closer he walked to the ship’s hull. The transport ship he was traveling on was just large enough for its four passengers; one just happened to be the ‘cargo.’ Their mission of retrieving Lotor from the now-defunct Galran prison camp had come to a halt when their ship malfunctioned in the middle of space. However, they had enough power to make it to the next space station where the other Paladins were to meet them.

Keith wasn’t sure what had drawn him to Lotor’s makeshift prison. He had been sleeping soundly next to Lance while Shiro was in the cockpit making sure the ship stayed on course. Now, Keith stood facing the Galra with only a fragile force-field between them. Lotor slept fitfully, his white hair in a halo around his handsome face. One arm was thrown across his eyes and the other across his taut stomach. One of Lotor’s legs was bent and leaning against the wall where the bunk had been scooted. His other was planted on the floor. Keith sensed a tension even in sleep in Lotor’s body. He’d watched the Galran fight with grace and fire that made Keith want to channel more of his own inner Galra.

But the man was afraid.

“I can help with your fears, Keith,” Lotor said as if reading his mind. His yellow eyes opened slowly as his lithe body moved to sit up.

Keith shook his head, unsure when Lotor had awoken.

“No thanks,” Keith said as he ran his hand through his dark hair. “I don’t know why I came here…”

“Because you’re tired of being afraid?” Lotor now stood and stretched – as a lazy cat would. Keith parted his lips to say something but was too fascinated by the way Lotor’s body moved under the black skintight suit that was typically worn under battle armor. “Aren’t you tired of having to hold back…in everything you do? Fighting, negotiating…sex…?”

Keith tried to stop the gasp that escaped his lips when he looked up and found Lotor standing in front of him, a feral look in his purple cat eyes. Lotor licked his lips, and the dark-haired man's eyes drifted down to them, wondering what they would feel like on his body.

“Let down this force field, and I can show you, Keith,”

Something in Lotor’s voice compelled the other to reach over; his hand hovering over the button.

“Keith, there you are,”

He started at Lance’s sleepy voice. He looked over at Lotor who had sat down again.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Lance continued. “I woke up, and you were gone.”

Lance stopped talking as soon as he approached Keith and realized where his friend had drifted. “Why are you here with Lotor?”

“I um…” Keith cleared his throat as he turned to face Lance. “I don’t know.”

“Are you okay?” Lance asked as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess,” Keith put his hand up to rub his eyes.

“Everything is fine here, thank you,” Lotor said, the sarcasm not lost on Lance. Lotor smiled as he stood and walked to the force field “I woke up, and Keith was just standing there. Sleepwalking maybe? Galran children tend to sleepwalk.”

“I am not a child,” Keith said, rolling his eyes and scowling. He grabbed Lance’s wrist and started walking out of the room. “Let’s go.”

“Think about what I said, Keith,” Lotor said as he laid down again.

“What’s he talking about?”

“Nothing, Lance, just keep walking,”

 

“Lotor, you are cleared to roam about the ship,” Shiro said the next day as Lotor let out a noisy breath. “Your scan is finally clear.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lotor stepped off the platform and let down his hair. “As nice as it was to have some time to myself, it’ll be better to be sociable again.”

“I’m sorry we had to contain you for so long,” Shiro made some notes on a tablet then turned to Lotor. “I didn’t want to leave anything to chance after you were held in that prison for so long. We just needed to make sure you hadn’t caught or contracted anything.”

“I understand,” Lotor placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and opened his mouth to say something else. He decided against it when Shiro’s eyes seemed drawn to his mouth. He smirked and licked his lips. “Is there somewhere I can freshen up? I haven’t had an opportunity for a week.”

“Of course,” Shiro cleared his throat and looked away. Lotor didn’t miss the nervous tremor in Shiro’s voice. “Uh… this way.”

Lotor couldn’t think of a time where he knew Shiro to be nervous. However, the sexual tension had ratcheted up a couple of notches since Lotor had been on the ship. The Galran hadn’t avoided it either. They walked in relative silence to a room with two showers and two sinks and two toilets.

“There should be soap and towels and anything else you need in these cabinets,” Shiro pointed to them on his right. “I’ll grab you a change of clothes and when you’re done, feel free to walk around the ship. I will inform Lance and Keith that you will be joining us for a short meeting.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lotor said. “Your kindness will not go unnoticed.”

 

Lotor walked around the small ship for thirty minutes taking in the layout and any strategic exits and hiding spots. The meeting between the four only lasted a few minutes with Shiro telling everyone to get along – there was still a long way back to the Castle of Lions. Everyone pretty much stayed out of each other’s way the rest of the day.

That evening was a different story.

Keith woke up to a quiet ship. He wandered to the cockpit finding Lance asleep at the wheel, even though it was his turn to keep watch. Keith chuckled under his breath – he had found himself nodding off a few times when it was his watch. It was a no-brainer really; the ship was programmed to follow a specific route – they were there to make sure nothing unexpected came up.

Keith woke Lance and startled him out of the chair. They had a good laugh and chatted for a long while before Keith dozed off. Lance took the opportunity to take in the changes that Keith had gone through. Most of them were subtle – he was a little taller than Lance now, broader shouldered and moved with a grace that Lance hadn’t seen before. Keith had always fought with fierce intensity, but now, he moved with more stealth and fire than before. Lance watched as Keith’s soft lips parted with each breath, the way his long lashes rested against his cheeks – he looked so peaceful in sleep.

“What has you smiling at this late hour, Lance?” Lotor’s deep voice did things to Lance as he shivered at the way his name rolled off the Galran’s tongue.

Lance chastised himself quickly. Lotor wasn’t exactly their enemy, but they weren’t exactly good friends either.

“None of your concern, Lotor,” Lance peered over at him. His long, lean body always seemed like it was sculpted and carved out of marble and Lance couldn’t help but stare as the other’s shirt rode up as he rested his arms on the dip in the ceiling of the cockpit, revealing a patch of smooth, pale skin above Lotor’s waistband. Lance swallowed as he thought about how Lotor and Keith were built similar except Lotor was taller; his moves were graceful like a dancer. Lotor’s head for knowing his enemy and how they fought, always made the former Galran Prince look like he was dancing and not fighting.

Now with his hair disheveled from sleeping, he looked like he just had a good shag. Lance found himself wondering if Lotor’s lips were soft and wanted to kiss them. He felt himself turning red as he turned his chair to the console to pretend to check on their progress through space.

Lotor smirked, and as he walked up to the perimeter of the cockpit, his eye caught Keith sleeping peacefully in the co-pilot’s chair. His head to the side, his hair falling in his face, made him look much younger than Lotor remembered. He watched as Keith’s plush lips parted as he was breathing and wondered how much Galra blood ran through his veins. Lotor was dying to find out, and he wasn’t sure why. Was it because he had never seen or heard of a Human and a Galran mating – nonetheless reproducing?

“Dude,” Lance broke into Lotor’s reverie. “You’re staring. It’s weird.”

Lotor scowled. “Just like you were staring at him before I walked up?”

“Why are you two staring at me?” Keith’s words came out slurred as he tried to wake up.

Both Lance and Lotor made nervous chatter, and Keith chuckled as he ran his hand over his face. He winced and grunted as he straightened in the chair.

“You okay there, old man?” Lance leaned forward and patted Keith on his knee.

“Shut-up,” Keith glared at Lance who rolled his eyes.

“Well, now that I have two of you here, I’m going to relieve myself and take a walk to wake up,” Lance stood and maneuvered his way around Lotor, who found a way to get into Lance’s personal space without even trying. Lance had to brace himself on Lotor by placing a hand on his mid-section. Lotor’s skin was warm, and Lance could feel his muscles move as Lotor flinched under his touch. Lance drew in a sharp breath as Lotor gave him a sideways smile.

“Wait, Lance,” Keith said as he got out of his seat. Lance was out of ear-shot before Keith could reach him.

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Lotor drawled as he sat in the chair that Lance had occupied. “Afraid to be alone with me?”

“No, I-…” Keith sighed when he sat down again. “No, just unsure of you. I don’t know you or your motives.”

“Hmm…” Lotor narrowed his eyes at Keith, pinning him with a scrutinizing look. He steepled his fingers and didn’t say anything for the longest time. Keith squirmed and cleared his throat. Lotor finally leaned forward and rested his hand on Keith’s knee, essentially stilling the other man. “I have no motives, Keith. I simply want to work with the Paladins of Voltron to bring peace to the Galaxy. And maybe help you get in touch with your Galra.”

“I-…I’m okay, Lotor,” Keith stuttered. Lotor suddenly stood and placed both hands on the armrests, his knee between Keith’s legs, essentially trapping the man in the chair.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“Why are you afraid of me? I mean you no harm,” Lotor moved closer to the dark-haired man. “In fact, I can teach you a few things if you let me.”

Keith swallowed audibly. “I-I…like what?”

Lotor watched as Keith’s breathing became uneven. Small purple streaks bled through his hazel pupils, and Lotor smiled. He leaned close enough that his breath ran across Keith’s cheek and his voice was a low hum in his ear.

“I can help relieve some of that tension you are carrying,” Lotor nibbled on his earlobe and relished in the sharp intake of breath that Keith took.

“I don’t…there isn’t any tension…” Keith’s words slurred as Lotor licked a stripe from where his neck and shoulder met up his neck to just below his ear. Lotor placed an open-mouthed kiss there. Keith squirmed as he bit his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape. “Lotor…”

“Tell me, Keith, what do you want?” Lotor nuzzled his ear with his nose.

“I can’t do this…” Keith started to get up, but Lotor moved faster. He pushed Keith back into the chair and kept his hand on the other’s chest. Lotor nudged his knees apart and placed his own knee on the chair, close to Keith’s bits.

“If you truly want me to stop, tell me now,” Lotor leaned into Keith and cautiously pushed his hair out of his face. “But I don’t think you want me to stop.”

Keith’s breathing became shallow as Lotor traced his fingertips around Keith’s face, tracing his brow line and his sharp cheekbones. He gently grabbed his chin and rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip.

“I can show you how to let go of your anger,” Lotor brought his other hand to the side of Keith’s throat, and his thumb caressed his jawline. “Do you know how gorgeous you are, Keith?”

Keith could feel the Galra’s breath on his lips, his eyes a bright purple.

“I’m not-…”

Keith’s words faded as Lotor placed a chaste kiss on Keith’s plush lips, kissing and nipping until Keith grunted and let Lotor in. Keith matched Lotor’s fierceness as he put his hands on each side of Lotor’s face and he hummed his approval.

Lotor suddenly cut the kiss short, leaving Keith panting, and grabbed his arms to draw him out of the seat and pin him against the console.  


“Wait,” Keith placed a hand on Lotor’s chest. Lotor thought he was having second thoughts, but he turned and locked down the console, so they wouldn’t bump anything.

As soon as Keith turned around, Lotor claimed his lips in a searing kiss that sent shivers down his back and straight to his groin. Keith placed his right hand on Lotor’s waist as his left hand made its way under the soft shirt that Lotor had borrowed. His skin was smooth and warm, and Keith suddenly wanted more of him. He pulled the Galran closer to him, feeling his excitement on his stomach. Lotor moved a leg between Keith’s thighs and the dark-haired man couldn’t help himself as he rocked his hips against the other’s thigh.

Lotor hesitantly pulled away as he buried his left hand in Keith’s hair and the other made its way around Keith back and past the waistband of his pants. Lotor tugged on the other’s hair, exposing his neck. Placing gentle yet heated kisses along his jawline and sucking on his Adam’s apple, Lotor’s hand dove down and squeezed his ass. Keith grunted.

“What do you want, Keith?”

“I want-…” Keith paused as a sound made him open his eyes and peer over Lotor’s shoulder. Lotor froze for a moment before turning his head. Standing at the opening of the cockpit was Lance, biting his lip, the heel of his hand rubbing at the erection in his pants. Lance drew in a sharp breath when he discovered he caught Lotor’s lusty gaze.

“I want Lance to watch some more,” Keith’s voice was breathless, and Lance swallowed audibly.

“Mmm,” Lotor gestured at Lance for him to come to them. “Why not have him join?”

Lance and Keith locked eyes; the tension between them at an all-time high.

Lance nodded, not trusting his voice, and slowly made his way over to the two in their heated embrace.

Keith suddenly found himself facing Lance; Lotor had switched places as he leaned against the console, his front against Keith’s back. Lance watched as Keith’s lush mouth parted around his name and all of Lance’s senses tuned into Keith and Lotor. He waited for a few seconds as Lotor wrapped his hands around Keith’s mid-section, one hand disappearing under his shirt, the other down the front of his trousers and Keith closed his eyes and moaned.

Lance walked up to them cautiously as to not startle Keith and placed an open-mouth kiss on the dark-haired man’s jawline. Keith let out a noisy breath as Lotor was on his other side, nuzzling his ear and humming words of encouragement. Lotor grabbed the belt loop on Lance’s trousers and pulled him closer to Keith, their arousals lining up. Lance hissed at the friction and rolled his hips wanting to feel all of Keith.

“Keith,” Lance groaned his name before claiming his mouth in a kiss that was nothing less than hot and needy. Lance ran one hand up Keith’s side, relishing in the way his body shivered under his touch, his other hand cupping Keith’s jaw, his thumb rubbing on his cheekbone.

A movement caught Lotor’s eye, and he glanced over the men’s shoulders as he saw Shiro freeze in his tracks as he approached. Lotor smirked when they made eye contact and gestured for him to come close. He watched as Shiro opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Shiro shed his shirt and unzipped his trousers as he slowly slipped his hand into them, palming his cock through his boxers. A wet spot had formed with his pre-come, and Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

“Take off your shirts, boys,” Lotor said loud enough for both Lance and Keith to hear.

Lance reluctantly parted from Keith as he made a noise of protest. Lance threw his shirt off, and Keith followed suit.

“Shiro…” Keith whispered as Shiro lined himself up with Lance’s backside. Lance had started to turn his head to look, but Shiro stilled him with one hand on one side of his neck, his lips on the other. Lance let out a loud groan that reverberated through both Shiro and Keith.

Lotor, in the meantime, had shed his shirt at the same time Keith had, and now had one hand on Keith’s hip, the other running up and down Lance’s side. Keith and Lance too far gone in each other’s kisses and trapped between two undulating bodies to figure out whose hands were touching what.

Shiro stepped to the side and snaked his hand around the back of Lotor’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss that started gently - as Shiro nibbled on Lotor’s bottom lip, driving the Galran out of his mind with lust and deepened the kiss. Lance and Keith parted momentarily to watch the others kiss as if devouring each other. Lance took a chance and slipped a hand down the front of Keith’s trousers, grabbing hold of his erection through his cotton boxer briefs.

“Lance…nngg…” Keith cried out and rested his forehead on Lance’s shoulder.

Lotor and Shiro broke their kiss to watch Keith roll his hips into Lance’s hand as Lance whispered words of encouragement.

“We should move to one of the bunks,” Shiro whispered, trying not to break the spell.

“Good idea,” Lotor agreed as he placed his arm around Keith’s waist and gently tugged him away.

“I’m going to make sure things here are good to go for a while,” Shiro said, pulling Lance to his side. “Lance and I will meet you there.”

“Don’t…don't forget…” Keith slurred his words as he smiled crookedly at them.

“We won’t,” Lance smirked as he winked. “This is too good not to continue.”

Keith and Lotor stumbled out of the cockpit, and Lance turned and grabbed Shiro’s arm a little harder than he meant to.  


“Lance?” Shiro looked at the hand on his arm, then up at the young man. The worry and trepidation in Lance’s face were palpable as he ran his hand through his hair. “Lance, calm down. It’s okay if you don’t want to do this. It was pretty intense there for a second.”

“I-I…it’s not that, although I thought I was going to explode for a second,” Lance drew a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking – coming down from the lusty high reminded him of adrenaline burnout.

Shiro kept his arm around Lance’s shoulders as he turned to the console for a moment, making sure they were still on course. He turned back to Lance and ran his fingertips along his brow, then down his cheek to his jawline. There, Shiro rested his hand on Lance’s neck, rubbing his jaw softly with his thumb.

“Breathe, Lance,” Shiro took a couple of deep breaths waiting for Lance to follow his lead. After the other had relaxed his fists, Shiro kissed the side of his mouth. “Now tell me, what do you want to do?”

Lance looked up at Shiro and found himself grounded in the older man's steady gaze. He leaned into Shiro’s touch as his other hand cupped his face.

“I-I want to join them,”

“Make very certain that you do. Otherwise, you and I can stay here,” Shiro left his intentions unspoken, not wanting to scare Lance.

Lance, however, surprised him as he closed the inches between their lips and caught Shiro’s mouth in a heated kiss. He wound his arms around Shiro’s neck as Shiro’s hands explored Lance’s back. His hands slipped down the back of Lance’s pants as Shiro squeezed his tight globes. Pulling them apart, Shiro gently placed a finger at Lance’s pucker, circling and feeling the tightness.

“Shi-Shiro!” Lance exclaimed when the other pushed his finger in up to his first knuckle.

“Lance, relax, and bear down on my finger,” Shiro’s breath was hot on Lance’s cheek. Lance groaned as he followed Shiro’s instructions. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Shiro cupped the side of Lance’s face as he took all Shiro’s finger. Lance drew in a sharp breath. The tightness and pain gave into pleasure as Shiro had found the one spot guaranteed to blow Lance’s mind. A groan emanated from the bunk room, and Lance thought about how Keith must look right now, half-naked under Lotor’s smooth body. Lance let out a gasp when Shiro pulled his finger halfway out, then pushed back in again.

“That’s it. You’re doing well,” Shiro said. He slowly withdrew his finger and Lance whimpered at how empty he felt. “Turn around. Let’s join Lotor and Keith.”

Lance hummed as Shiro turned him in the direction of the bunks. 

 

Lotor and Keith had kissed their way into the bunk room; every few steps one would look up to make sure they weren’t running into walls.

In the back of Keith’s mind, he had a fleeting thought of stopping everything. What would happen afterward? Would everything still be the same between everyone?

He instantly quelled those thoughts when Lotor had backed him up to one of the bunks. Keith had been forced to sit, and Lotor looked down at him, a combination of lust and dominance in his eyes. They were both breathing hard when Keith’s eyes were drawn to Lotor’s kiss bruised mouth when he spoke.

“Keith, do you want this? You have to be sure,” Lotor reached out to run his fingers along Keith’s jaw. A shiver of excitement ran through his body when Keith leaned into his touch. “Because now would be the time that you say no. I don’t think I could stop myself if you said no along the way. I would respect your wishes, however.”

Keith swallowed hard, Lotor’s fingers following the action.

“I-I…I want…” Keith fought hard past his lust to form words.

“What do you want Keith?” Lotor had moved closer to Keith, his breath warm on Keith’s lips, then his jaw. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want this. I want you to show me what I am capable of as a Galra,”

Lotor growled as he latched onto Keith’s ear, nibbling and licking.

“Keith, I will show you a whole new world of pleasure,” Lotor said. “I will make your body come alive.”

Keith gasped as Lotor kissed along Keith’s jawline, and pushing him down on the bed. He scooted Keith up further on the bunk and rested the weight of his lower body on Keith - their arousals lining up – as the dark-haired man underneath him rolled his hips, trying to get any friction he could.

“Patience, lover,” Lotor captured Keith’s lips in nibbles before licking his way in. Keith wrapped his legs around Lotor’s waist and pulled him closer. Lotor let out a moan when the dark-haired man snaked his hands around Lotor’s back and dug in his nails.

“Mmm…Keith…” Lotor kissed and licked his way down the other’s body, stopping at each nipple and laving and sucking, relishing the noises that Keith was making. The Galra nipped his way over Keith’s toned abs and placed an open-mouthed kiss right above his trousers; his chin bumping the head of Keith’s cock.

“Fuck, Lotor…need you…I need…” Keith’s knuckles were white from gripping the sheets.

“Tell me, Keith,” Lotor had grabbed the waistband of Keith’s trousers and removed them, slowly revealing the smooth head of his cock, shining from pre-come. “Gods you’re beautiful.”

Lotor wanted to take his time, but he needed to taste all of Keith. He swept the trousers off and licked a stripe from Keith’s balls to the head.

“Lotor!”

The Galran smirked and raised Keith’s legs to expose his hole. Lotor licked a finger and rubbed the sensitive skin just below Keith’s balls and around his pucker.

A sharp intake of breath from the doorway was all Keith needed to slow everything down. He had been teetering on edge and seeing Lance and Shiro brought him back from the precipice.

Lotor glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw Lance gaping at them. Lotor leaned forward, tasting Keith as he kissed and licked at his hole.

Keith cried out and bucked his hips as Lance took off his trousers and laid down beside Keith who reached out for him.

“I got you,” Lance said as he cupped his hand over the other’s cheek and ran his tongue softly across Keith’s lower lip. Keith whimpered when Shiro knelt on the other side and ran his hands over Keith’s body. He bent forward and kissed the head of his cock before taking it all in.

Keith let out a string in incoherent words as sensations he had never felt before sent shivers through his whole body. The heat that danced across his skin as hands touched him and lips kissed him threatened to start a fire that Keith was confident he wouldn’t be able to quench.

“Guys! I-I…I need to cum! Please!” Keith said as he threw his head back. He tried to move his hands to his cock, but Lance had his fingers threaded through one hand, and his other was pinned under Shiro’s hand. Lance ran his fingers down Keith’s ribs and placed a hand on his hip to still him.

Lotor suddenly stood and grabbed Shiro to pull him into a clumsy kiss. Shiro moaned as he tasted Keith’s sweetness on Lotor’s tongue and grabbed at Keith’s leg that was trapped between them. Lotor in the meantime carefully pushed his finger into Keith at the same time Lance licked at his cock.

“Fuck me,” Keith begged. “Someone, please fuck me!”

Shiro and Lotor parted and watched as Keith came apart underneath them.

“Make him come, Lotor,” Shiro’s voice dripped with lust as he stood and walked around Lotor, never taking his hand off the Galra. He paused for a moment behind him, grasping and pushing his fingers between Lotor’s cheeks, relishing in the sharp hiss that came from Lotor’s mouth. Shiro kissed and licked the back of the Galra’s neck as he pressed himself into his back. The skin on skin contact was divine as Shiro watched Lance and Keith come undone under each other’s touches.

“Lance…please…I need you…someone…” Keith’s string of incoherent babbling was interrupted by a searing kiss Lance placed on his lips. Keith rocked his hips over and over on Lotor’s fingers.

Shiro continued his erotic journey around Lotor and climbed on the bed behind Lance. He lined himself up behind the other, electric currents running through both where ever they touched. Shiro scooted his arm under Lance’s head and gently turned him to kiss his wanton mouth. Lance let him in as their kiss quickly went from chaste to lusty in a matter of seconds. Shiro’s other hand rested on Lance’s hip as he rocked his cock between Lance’s firm cheeks.

Keith reached for Lotor and managed to grab his hair and pull him down to his cock. Lotor gave in and sucked and licked at Keith’s cock. A filthy groan fell from his lips as Keith threw his head back in ecstasy. Lotor pushed another finger into Keith whose whimpers had him coming undone quickly.

Lotor popped off Keith’s cock at the same time he slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass. He relished in the way Keith looked completely sexed as Lotor slipped in beside him. Carefully turning Keith over so that he faced Lance, he lined his cock up with Keith’s hole. Keith whimpered as Lance kissed him and cupped his head with his hand. At the same time, Shiro lined his cock with Lance and reached around to grab his cock. Lance let out a string of jumbled words as Shiro pushed himself slowly into Lance.

Keith grabbed at his cock as Lotor carefully pushed the head of his cock into Keith. Lotor gently brushed the hair out of his face, a gesture that seemed out of place with the exciting way everyone was fucking each other. But as Lotor leaned in to kiss the dark-haired man’s neck, he pushed in further, and Keith wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold his orgasm.

A cacophony of groans filled the room as the sensation of not knowing whose hand was where was enough to throw Keith over the edge. Keith saw stars at the edge of his vision as his orgasm hit him hard, his cum coming out in thick white ropes over his hand and over Lance’s chest. Keith cried out as Lotor pumped into him, his own orgasm right on edge. Lance kissed Keith again, their tongues lazily exploring each other.

Shiro watched as Lance and Keith parted and gently nudged Lance to turn over onto his belly. Shiro adjusted himself behind Lance and pushed in again. Lance lifted his hips just enough for Keith in his post-orgasmic haze to reach under and stroke him. Lotor changed his own position to stretch and bring Shiro in for a long and dirty kiss. Lotor wasn’t able to hold himself anymore as he parted from Shiro’s mouth and pounded unceremoniously into Keith.

Watching Lotor as he threw his head back in lust was enough for Shiro’s body to respond. He grabbed Lance’s hips and with several uncoordinated pumps, came in Lance’s ass the same time Lance cried out his own orgasm. Lotor leaned into Keith and kissed the back of his neck. Keith turned his head, needing to feel the Galran’s tongue on his own.

Shiro pulled out of Lance, careful as to not let too much of his cum escape and parted Lance’s ass to lick and suck himself out of the other. Lance moaned and squirmed as sensations he had never felt before flowed over him. Shiro licked up as much as he could and with his fingers, fucked the rest into him. He leaned over Lance and grabbed his chin and kissed him, sharing the most intimate of touches with each other. Lance chased Shiro’s lips as he grabbed Lotor’s chin and kissed him next. Lotor gasped at the sweet taste of Lance on Shiro’s tongue. Lance and Keith shared a kiss through Keith’s cum covered fingers, their flavors lingering in each other’s mouths.

Lance let out a happy sigh as he lay flat on the bed, his body wracked with exhaustion. Lotor and Shiro proceeded to the restroom to clean themselves and grab towels to clean the others off.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lotor said carefully as he ran his towel under warm water.

“For what?” Shiro looked at him, surprise written all over his face.

“For not shying away from the sex. For letting go in front of me,” Lotor turned off the water and faced Shiro.

“Lotor, you have been a valuable asset to all of us, and I think this helped Lance and Keith see you in a new light,” Shiro brought his hand up to cup the Galra’s cheek, his thumb rubbing at Lotor’s cheekbone. They watched each other for a second before Lotor closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on Shiro’s soft lips. Not wanting the feeling to end, Shiro deepened the kiss, snaking his hand around the back of Lotor’s neck. Lotor responded willfully as he felt his body come alive. Shiro felt his sudden arousal on his thigh.

“Ah, Lotor,” Shiro said as he reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against the others. “As much as I really would like round two, my body needs to recoup.”

Lotor chuckled. “Sorry. I forget that a Human’s recovery time is double that of a Galran’s. That and I was really enjoying the kiss.”

“Me too,” Shiro dove back into the kiss, tangling his hands in Lotor’s hair. 

 

In the meantime, Lance reached over to Keith to pull him in as Keith opened his eyes. Lance gasped at the gorgeous purple iris’s that took over Keith’s eyes.

“Keith, your eyes! They’re beautiful,” Lance said as he ran his fingers lightly over Keith’s brow.

Keith could only hum and smile as he leaned into Lance’s touch.

“I felt so needy just now. I’m surprised anything about me is attractive,” Keith said after a couple of beats of silence.

“Keith, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Lance tangled his legs with Keith’s. “That-…what we did was intense. Someone had to express themselves. I’m glad it was you.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Lance swallowed his words in a kiss that made the dark-haired man’s toes curl. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, making them both forget where one started and the other began. 

Later that night, as the four of them lay together, legs and arms tangled, Keith woke in a small panic, feeling claustrophobic for a moment. He drew in a deep breath as he looked around at the men surrounding him, thankful for the moment they had earlier that evening.


	2. Breaking Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith stalks Lotor on the Castle of Lions when he discovers something disturbing about his Galra side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where to put this because it doesn't stand on its own, but it doesn't continue the story arc from the previous chapter. So here it is.  
> I wanted to play around in the A/B/O verse, and I thought this would be a fun pairing to play with. I hope you enjoy and please comment if you do!

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Keith held his chin low on his chest as he waited for Lotor to step out of the shower. He had stalked the Galran to the Castle training room, watching as Lotor fought the drones with the grace of a leopard. To be more truthful, he was watching Lotor’s body move under the training suit. The suits left little to the imagination as they were made for ease of movement. And Keith admired every inch of Lotor’s lithe body.

Something snapped in Keith’s head when Lotor was inside him on the transport ship, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how the other had made him feel. It was like all his senses came alive, and he was seeing things for the first time. Keith’s body craved Lotor, and he was helpless to the feeling. 

“Keith!” Lotor started as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the nearby towel and wrapped it around his trim waist. Lotor watched as Keith’s eyes turned purple and catlike and roamed over Lotor’s abs like he wanted a taste of him.

“Hey, Keith?” Lotor gestured. “Eyes up here.”

“Um…what?” Keith swallowed.

“Are you alright, Paladin?” Lotor walked up to Keith and placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder. The dark-haired man tried to fight the urge to lean into the warmth of his touch.

“Uh…yes, sorry, I’m fine,” Keith stood up straight as if Lotor’s touch had sent a current through him. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms as he turned away from Lotor. 

“I need to speak with you. I’ll let you get dressed.”

“You’re going to have to follow me to my quarters,” Lotor said as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. Keith turned to watch the muscles move on Lotor’s back, trying desperately to hold on to his self-control; he wanted nothing more than to taste and map every scar and imperfection with his hands and tongue. “I dropped off my training suit to be cleaned.”

Lotor smirked at the redness on Keith’s ears. He knew the effect he was having on the dark-haired man, and the Galran knew he should stop; a spark had lit inside Lotor when he had pushed himself inside Keith on the transport ship. His body had awakened; something that hadn’t happened with anyone else – not even Allura. The Galran had felt something awaken inside Keith as well, and he knew they wouldn’t be able to avoid each other for too long. Lotor knew that the other had been following him to his training sessions. The sessions were the only thing keeping him from bending Keith over some flat surface and making him beg…

“Let’s go,” he said before his imagination took him further.

They walked in relative silence to Lotor’s room, even though Lotor could practically hear Keith thinking. Ever since their rendezvous on the transport ship, things had been tense between the four of them, but not like they were between him and Keith. Keith had tried avoiding Lotor. However, when they were in a room together, Keith would stare at him; he would even try to talk to the former Galran prince but failed every time.

Now, Lotor kept the other man in his peripheral as he keyed the code to open his door, watching as Keith fidgeted and held his hands wrapped tightly around himself. The Galran could almost feel him fighting his urges to touch, or whatever it was he wanted to do.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Lotor gestured to his living area as he walked into his bedroom. “I’ll get dressed.”

Lotor left the door open a crack, just enough that Keith could, at the right angle, see the profile of his ass and muscled thighs. He closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath. Keith started pacing and chewing at a hangnail on his thumb.

“Okay, Keith-…”

“What did you do to me on that transport ship?” Keith’s voice cracked as he started yelling without waiting for Lotor to finish. “I-I’ve been unable to train properly. I can’t focus…I-I can’t…I can’t sleep at night because all I can think about is you. You and your goddamned fit body and hot mouth and…and…”

Lotor had Keith’s wrist in a powerful hold before he knew what had happened. The Galran placed a hand on Keith’s chest, hoping to ground him and calm him down.

“Keith, what are you talking about?”

“And Lance!” Keith jerked his wrist out of Lotor’s hand, pacing away from him. “Lance says I smell different, like…like vanilla and…hibiscus, whatever the fuck that is.”

“Like…vanilla and hibiscus?” Lotor cocked his head at the dark-haired man.

“Yes, I don’t wear anything remotely related to vanilla, or whatever,” Keith huffed as he walked up to Lotor.

“Do you mind?” Lotor asked before he gently grabbed his wrist.

“I guess?”

“I need your consent, Keith,” Lotor’s stern expression took Keith by surprise.

“I…yes,” Keith furrowed his brow as Lotor brought his wrist to his nose and drew in the other’s scent. Lance had been right; there were sweet vanilla notes and the subtle yet cloying smell of hibiscus flowers. The combination was heady and sent Lotor’s mind into a tailspin. He closed his eyes and dropped Keith’s hand. He backed into the couch but didn’t sit.

“I knew it! Lance was right. I do smell-…”

“Absolutely divine,” Lotor whispered, clenching his fists and staring at the ceiling to maintain his composure.

“Wait, what?”

“I said you smell good, Keith,”

“But…but why? What is happening to me?” Keith pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes.

“You…,” Lotor started. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Some Galra go through a phase similar to what the humans call puberty, called a heat. The first time can be confusing and painful if you don’t know what is happening. Both sexes go through it, mostly the females will have a heat once or twice a year. Very rarely will a male go through more than one heat. There have only been a couple families on record with the ABO strain. Your family isn’t one of them. Which means your Mothers relatives have taken suppressants their whole lives.”

“Suppressing…instincts…I don’t understand?”

“In short, you are an Omega, well part Omega since you are only part Galran. Because my family is one of the ABO’s on record, I carry the strain. And if you are Omega, that means I am Alpha.”

Keith threw his hands up in the air. “Everything you just said doesn’t make sense, Lotor.”

Lotor exhaled loudly. “Come. Sit. I will explain.”

He gestured to the couch he had backed himself into and sat. Keith eyed the spot that Lotor patted wearily. “I will not try anything unless you ask me.”

Keith pursed his lips as he walked over and sat down.

“That’s better. Now, breathe.”

Keith drew in a deep, shaky breath, his hands fisted in his lap so tightly, Lotor could see the whites of his knuckles.

“I am going to place my hand on the back of your neck. Is that okay? It will help you relax.” Lotor asked.

Keith bit his lip and shook his head.

“I need vocal consent.”

“Y-Yes,” Keith’s voice was breathless. “Please touch me.”

Lotor faltered. The way the other had spoken was more than just a request; there was heat in the Paladin’s words, and Lotor was afraid for his own self-control. He gently placed his hand on Keith’s neck, eliciting a shiver down Keith’s spine.

“Isn’t that better?” Lotor’s voice rumbled through Keith.

“I am more relaxed,” he said. “How did you do that?”

Lotor wasn’t sure how much he should tell Keith. The dynamic between Alphas and Omegas was one the Galran never grasped, until now.

“Omegas are submissive in nature, however,” Lotor put a finger up before Keith could interrupt. “There is always an exception to the rules. I know you are not submissive in your everyday life, but sometimes it feels good to give control to someone else. Which is why our little tryst altered something in you. You are a top to be sure, but when you were with me, you turned pliant and gave yourself to me. That is the role of an Alpha, to be able to take control without taking away from the Omega. You were still in control; you could have stopped things at any time, but you chose not to.” Lotor bit his lip hesitating again, wanting so desperately to taste Keith. “I-I am glad for that.”

Keith licked his lips and turned away to grab his composure.

“What is an Omega?” He asked after some semblance of control came back to him.

“They bear the children of a species and are held in high regard in Galran culture. They are almost as revered as Alphas are or were on Altea.”

“I…are you telling me I could get…pregnant?” Keith stuttered.

“There is a one in ten chance that you as part Galran could bear a child,” Lotor explained. He unconsciously rubbed his thumb in circles on Keith’s neck as the man sighed.

“But none of that explains why I crave you? Why does my body automatically seek you out when we are in a room together?”

“Have you sought out anyone before?” Lotor asked.

Keith blushed and turned away. “Just Lance and Shiro. But it wasn’t a desperate longing, that was more of an ‘Oh good, my friends are okay’ type of thing. Not like when you and I are in a room together; I have to fight to keep my hands to myself or to keep from standing next to you just to be near.”

“Hmm…Well, after our tryst on the transport ship, I presented as Alpha. My body has been experiencing something similar, except my instinct is to capture and claim. I’m having trouble now keeping control of those instincts.”

Keith turned his head toward Lotor, his pupils were purple and cat-like, and Lotor’s cock took notice as it twitched in his pants. He chewed his lip.

“Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t fight our instincts anymore, Lotor,” Keith slowly leaned into the Galran, and before Lotor knew what was happening, Keith had thrown a leg over his lap and was straddling Lotor, his hands on the back of the couch on each side of his head. Keith licked his lips and Lotor had to fight to keep from moaning as the dark-haired man moved on his lap.

Lotor threw a hand up to Keith’s chest, feeling his heart beat fast.

“I…don’t think this is a good idea, Keith,” Lotor’s husky voice betrayed his words as he watched the other man’s face fall.

“Is…Is it Allura? Is she the one you want to claim and control?”

Lotor furrowed his brow. “As much as hate sex would be good, I am pretty sure there is someone else occupying her thoughts these days.”

Keith cocked his head. “Someone else? Like whom?”

“How have you missed the moon-eyes that Lance and Allura have been giving each other? It’s almost sickening.”

Keith opened and closed his mouth. Lotor smirked.

“I guess that’s a no,” the Galran ran his hands up Keith’s thighs and up to his sides. The dark-haired man hissed as he moved his hips and Lotor grabbed his upper arms. “Slow down.”

Keith moaned, and the sound set Lotor’s blood on fire.

“I ask again. Are you sure you want to do this, Keith?”

“Why not? We both need some sort of relief, why not get it from each other?” Keith rolled his hips, delighting in the noise that came from the other’s throat.

“It’s not that I don’t want to do this, I do, gods know I do,” Lotor clacked his mouth shut when Keith pushed his hips down, rubbing his erection alongside Lotor’s. He grabbed the dark-haired man’s body hard, sure he was going to leave bruises. “But I saw the way you and Lance and Shiro are with each other – why not seek them out?”

The Paladin closed his eyes, thinking about the way Shiro and Lance had touched him. He wanted that again. He needed to feel Shiro’s mouth on his. Keith wanted to feel Lance’s cock in his ass.

“Because they don’t understand what’s going on with me,” Keith opened his eyes. They were bright purple. “Please, Lotor. I…need you.”

“I’ve never…this is the first time I’d be fucking as an Alpha, and I don’t want to hurt you.” Lotor reached up and brushed his hair off his face.

“You couldn’t hurt me, Lotor. I’m not some fragile thing that needs coddling,” Keith was so close Lotor could feel his breath on his lips.

“I can’t guarantee I won’t claim you,” Lotor said, his voice a low rumble.

Keith backed away.

“Claim…?”

Lotor brushed a finger from Keith’s brow, over his cheekbones, down to his jaw, leaving his hand there, and felt him shiver.

“I…Like I said this is my first time fucking anyone as an Alpha, my instinct will be to claim you as my own. Meaning, no one else can touch you sexually, or I won’t be held accountable for my actions.”

Keith sucked a short breath through his teeth.

“But since I’m only part Galra, I’m only part Omega…” Keith brushed stray hairs out of Lotor’s face, and it took all the Galran’s self-control to not lick and bite at Keith’s wrist.

“Don’t forget that you’ll probably not be able to leave from my quarters until your heat has passed and whenever you go into heat I’ll be the only one that’ll be able to scratch that itch, so to say.”

“But that won’t be a problem, you’re going to be around for a while, right? And if I never go into heat again, then problem solved,” Keith shrugged and adjusted himself on Lotor’s lap. This small action was enough to create friction on both of their cocks. Keith let out a filthy moan as Lotor grunted and trembled.

“Then I need your explicit consent, Keith, because this time I will not be able to stop. Let’s have a safeword, just in case.”

“My consent is given,” Keith’s voice was hoarse with lust and Lotor wanted nothing more than to capture his soft lips. He rolled his hips, and Keith cried out his name. He rested his forehead on Lotor’s shoulder as Lotor grabbed his hips to still him.

“Safeword Keith,” Lotor’s voice vibrated through his body to his toes.

“Apple,” Keith said after a long pause.

“Good. Now, if there is something that I am doing, and you need me to stop, what do you say? Or if things get to be too much for you?” Lotor asked after Keith pushed himself off his shoulder. Lotor cradled Keith’s face in his hands.

“Apple,” Keith said between heavy breaths.

“Keith,”

The dark-haired man was done talking. He claimed Lotor’s mouth, kissing him as if he would disappear at any moment. Lotor tasted like rain and citrus, and Keith couldn’t get enough as he moved to Lotor’s jaw and the soft spot below his ear. Lotor hissed and groaned as the dark-haired man licked and nipped at his neck.

Lotor, in the meantime, moved his hands down Keith’s sides and around to squeeze his backside. Keith let out a low, dirty moan as he moved his hips and softly tugged Lotor’s hair.

“Fuck…Lotor, I need you,” Keith whispered. “Need to feel you again.”

Lotor captured Keith’s lips in a searing kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth, claiming, stroking, tasting. Tasting sweet vanilla and more. Lotor leaned forward, wrapping one arm around the other's waist and wriggling his other hand under Keith’s shirt. The skin there was soft and warm, and scars laid a roadmap of all of Keith’s battles. He kissed a hot trail down the man’s jaw, taking care over the mark there, licking and nipping. Then kissing his way to Keith’s ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Keith? Do you want me to break you apart and put you back together as a new Galran? Do you want me to fuck you into my bed until all you can feel is me around and inside you?”

Keith let out a guttural moan that went straight to Lotor’s already hard cock.

“Yes, please, …please…” Keith’s voice was wrecked with lust.

“Patience, love,” Lotor whispered as he raised Keith’s shirt over his head and kissed his chest, tracing the scars there. Keith let his head fall back his mouth open in a silent moan. The Galran licked and sucked at Keith’s nipples as his hands explored his back and dove into his pants, squeezing and kneading the skin. Lotor brushed over Keith’s hole with a finger and Keith cried out his name.

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” he whispered as he scooted forward on the couch. Keith let out a yelp and followed Lotor’s instructions. He stood up and claimed Keith’s sweet mouth again, the other letting him in quickly.

They were breathless when they parted. Lotor walked to his bedroom as Keith sucked on the other’s earlobe, one arm wrapped around Lotor’s shoulders, and the other tangled in Lotor’s silky hair. He laid Keith on the bed, watching as the man undid his trousers, pushing them down his thighs. Lotor pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the corner. He undid his own pants, hissing as the fresh air breezed over his straining erection. Lotor heard Keith let out a muffled gasp, and when he looked up, Keith was staring at him, wide-eyed.

“Like what you see?” Lotor smirked.

“I don’t remember you being so…large,” Keith said, fisting his own hard cock.

“You’re not so small yourself,” Lotor climbed onto the bed after putting his hair back away from his face. He crawled up Keith’s body, kissing every place he could reach, actively avoiding Keith’s leaking erection. He licked a stripe up the other’s neck, tenderly biting down on the dark-haired man’s shoulder. Keith’s body arched as he scrambled to grab hold of Lotor’s back. “Mmmm…I’ve got you,”

“Fu…I need you, please, Lotor, please,” Keith’s voice broke again between whines.

“Yes,” Lotor said as he kissed Keith before parting and standing. “Finish undressing.”

Keith blinked and panted. He barely registered what the Galran had said, but he managed to tear his trousers off his body after toeing off his shoes. Keith grabbed the base of his cock hard to stave off the impending orgasm. Closing his eyes and licking his lips, he tugged on his balls, trying to last as long as possible.

When Lotor turned from finding what he needed – lube and protection (although he was pretty sure they were both clean) – he couldn’t stop the whoosh of air that escaped his lungs. Watching Keith on his bed, his cock in hand, trying so hard to control himself, was going to be Lotor’s undoing.

The Galran tossed the supplies on the bed near Keith and crept up onto the other, pressing his midsection down on him. Lotor swallowed Keith’s moan in a kiss as he moved his hips, garnering friction on both their cocks.

Lotor kissed and mapped the planes of Keith’s body, taking in his nipples and relishing in the needy noises the other was making. He licked from below Keith’s belly button, following the faint trail of hair to the junction between the thigh and torso. Lotor grabbed Keith’s balls just enough to stop Keith from going over the edge. The dark-haired man cried out Lotor’s name as his hands reached for Lotor, trying to grab his hair. Lotor grasped his thighs, and pushing them toward Keith’s chest, he exposed all the other man.

“L-Lotor…please…I need you, please,” Keith grasped the sheets.

Lotor groaned as he licked from Keith’s hole to his balls. The vanilla scent filled his nose as he touched again, paying particular attention to the pucker of muscle. Lotor scooted back on the bed and casually flipped Keith over on his stomach as he cried out. The Galran spread the other’s muscular thighs, exposing his sac as he ran a finger from there up through his crack. Keith bucked, trying to get as much friction on his cock as he could. Lotor grabbed his hips and pulled them up, tucking a pillow underneath so he could have access to Keith. He spread his cheeks and spit onto his hole as the dark-haired man gasped. Lotor dove in, lapping and sucking at Keith who begged and writhed. The Galran was so hard, he was leaking pre-come as he reached around to grasp Keith’s cock at the base. Keith was leaking as well.

The dark-haired man suddenly felt breached as Lotor carefully pushed two fingers inside up to his first knuckle.

“More…I need…please, more,” Keith begged as he looked back at Lotor. His eyes were all purple, and the scent of sandalwood filled the air. Lotor smirked as he pushed his fingers in, and a needy noise escaped Keith’s mouth. The Galran slowly pushed one more finger inside him as he bit down on a pillow, muffling his cries. He scissored his fingers inside Keith, making sure he was thoroughly prepped. Lotor wasn’t going to last long once he was inside Keith, but he knew after he came the first time, all others would be prolonged.

Lotor reached with his other hand and grabbed the lube, popping open the cap and dribbling over Keith’s crack, getting the other completely slicked.

“Please…” Keith’s voice was hoarse, and his cock hurt from being neglected. He wanted to last longer, but he knew once Lotor was inside, he would be pushed over the edge. He whined when Lotor pulled his fingers out gently.

“I’ll take care of you,” Lotor said after he sat up and curled himself around Keith, his cock teasing the other’s ass as his crown caught on Keith’s hole. Lotor wrapped a hand around his cock, pointing it down, bracing himself on the other arm. “Ready?”

“Yes, yes…please, gods, yes! Fuck me!”

“Brace yourself,” Lotor pushed the head of his cock into Keith, watching as it disappeared into Keith’s hole. He drew in a deep breath and paused as Keith panted and moaned. Lotor moved his hips as more of his cock pushed into the other until he was balls deep. Bending over the dark-haired man, Lotor wrapped one arm around his chest, the other turning Keith so he could kiss him. Keith hummed into Lotor’s mouth, pushing back to make Lotor move. “I was going to take this slow, but I don’t think I can, Keith. You feel so good, so tight. I need to fuck you hard.”

“Lotor…yes all of that. Your cock feels so good. P-Please, fuck me!”

That was all the prompting that Lotor needed. He pushed himself up, so he knelt behind the dark-haired man and pushing Keith’s chest into the bed at the same time. Lotor thrust into Keith fast and hard, his thighs slapping against Keith’s.

“I’m gonna…I need…” Keith stuttered.

“Come for me, Keith,” Lotor cried out as he felt Keith’s muscles spasm from his orgasm. Lotor grunted as he came hard and heavy into Keith, thrusting a few more times before collapsing onto Keith’s sweaty back.


End file.
